


Douchebag X Annie

by jigsaw1234



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigsaw1234/pseuds/jigsaw1234
Summary: Set after the stick of truth when Annie pays her boyfriend Douchebag a visit and pays him back for the times he helped her. Rated M for sex hope you enjoy please review maybe this will inspire others to write other douchebag x Annie stories Douchebag x Annie Oneshot





	Douchebag X Annie

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY DOUCHEBAG X ANNIE IT'S A TWOSHOT SET WHEN ANNIE PAYS DOUCHEBAG A VISIT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE  
It was a warm night in the small town of south park. When Annie Knitts was on her way to her boyfriend King douchebag's House to pay him a surprise visit, Once she arrived she knocked on the door.  
Knock knock knock; "Hello? Oh hi Annie what's up?" asked Douchebag. "Are your parents home?" Asked the blond haired girl, "No they went out Why-MMPHH" He was cut off by Annie kissing her and He kissed Her back and they entered the house. Then Annie removed Douche Bag's breast plate then his pants and underwear reviling his hardened dick, then she striped reviling her tits and wet pussy. Douchebag turned Annie around reviling her firm arse; Douchebag gave it a smack, "Again!" demanded Annie as he did it again, "Harder!" she demanded As he did it harder. And Eventually placed Annie over her knee,  
And Spanked her until there were little red marks on her backside, Then he lay her on her back and shoved his face right in her pussy, "AHH!" moaned Annie in bliss as douche bag stuck his tong in and out of Annie's pussy, "AAAAHH MPP OH GOD DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP AHHH!" moaned Annie as she squirted allover Douchebag's face. Then Annie engulfed Douchebag's fully Erect cock and begun sucking on it and bobbing her head up and down; "MMMM Annie that's so good oh my god that's so fucking good i love you" He moaned brushing his finger through her perfect golden hair 20 minutes later, "Annie I'm going to cum Ahhh!" he moaned cumming allover her face turning it white. "Annie lye on your back and hold your legs in the air" Douchebag instructed; Annie obeyed Holding her legs up, reviling her soaked pussy and tight pink arsehole.  
Douchebag begun licking her arse butt hole witch lasted a hole ten minutes witch felt like a life time "Oh my god Douchebag that feels so good" moaned Annie pushing his face against her pink hole, "I want your dick Douchebag!" she demanded "Okay" replied Douchebag shoving his cock in her butt hole, "AHHH" moaned Annie as Douchebag fucked her butt hard and fast. "OH yes oh yes fuck me fuck me don't you fucking stop" she demanded. "Annie I'm going to cum AHHH" Moaned Douchebag cumming inside her arsehole then pulling out of her then kissed her lips, "I love you" he whispered into her ear. :I love you too" replied Annie kissing him before kissing his dick then taking it into her mouth once more, "MMM That feels good" moaned Douchebag as Annie sucked him dry, and He came in her mouth. "Okay lets clean up" said Douchebag, as Him and Annie cleaned up then went into the bathroom.  
Then they steeped in the shower and Douchebag turned the hot water on; and Kissed Annie's delicate lips; Annie kissed him back, when they parted he turned her around and tried to stick her butt again, "Oh no you don't you had my butt before, but now you can fuck me somewhere else" said Annie, pointing to her pussy. "What if you get pregnant?" he asked worried. "Then i do I always Wanted to be a Mum" replied Annie giving Douchebag puppy dog eyes, That he could not resist; "Okay" said Douchebag as he lined his dick up with her pussy and Slid himself in; "AHH Oh my god that feels fuckin amazing" moaned Annie and he fucked her hard and fast.  
"Oh yes fuck me oh yes fuck me don't you fucking stop" moaned Annie; 10 Minutes later "Annie I'm going to cum ahhh!" they moaned as Douchebag came in her pussy. Once they were done they washed up then cuddled up in bed "I love you Douchebag" said Annie, Cuddling into him, "I love you too Annie" replied Douchebag kissing her lips before they fell fast asleep.  
THE END  
AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
